Pillow Talk
by twicebornbacchus
Summary: Set-post series in Clow on Syaoran and Sakura's wedding night. After thinking about the big moment for so long, Syaoran's got the jitters. Luckily, he asked all of the guys for advice on how to please a woman. Unluckily, every guy he asked...is gay. Oneshot! Implied KuroFai, but the smut is strictly SyaxSakura. As requested on ClampKink.


"Syaoran…is everything okay?"

Everything was _not _okay. Everything was the farthest from _okay _that Syaoran thought it could possibly get.

He fell onto his back in their bed (it didn't matter if he was hardly ever there, Sakura told him: it was still _their _bed) and sighed in frustration. It'd been more than a year since he'd last seen Sakura, and worse, when he'd seen her before it had only been for half a day – unusually, cruelly short – but when they had returned to Clow this time, Mokona had said she felt confident they'd be around for at least a week.

A week: not the longest time to pull together a wedding, but…they had made it happen. Sakura had been planning it from the moment he departed last time; he'd had only enough time to propose to her (much to Touya's chagrin) and now the marriage had taken place the day after they'd arrived…and then had come the wedding night.

He knew he'd have to face it – Sakura had been planning a wedding for a year, and _he…_well, his thoughts had been on this moment, when the two of them would be alone, their bodies pressed close together, naked under the bed sheets, the desert gleaming under a night filled with sparkling stars just beyond the window…

…completely unable to get it up.

"Everything's fine," he lied, but his voice sounded too despondent to pass for truthful.

Sakura laughed and pressed herself closer; her body was so warm and soft, better even than he had imagined it after all this time, her hair smelling of sweet perfume.

"It's okay if you're nervous," she whispered. Soft lips kissed at his arm; she pulled it up and around her, snuggling against his chest until her head rested near the hollow of his throat.

He sighed. "I think I've built this up too much in my head. I've had a lot of time to think, and –" He stopped, flustered. It felt strange to admit to Sakura that he'd been thinking about _this _for a while now, even if she was his wife.

"Well, think of it this way," she said. "You're the son of the other Syaoran, and since you exist, that means that he and the other Sakura–"

"_Stop,_" he pleaded, groaning now. He rolled over, facing her. "I don't want to think about that. Um…here, can I try something?"

Sakura giggled and nodded. He moved over her again, kissing the tip of her nose, their lips connecting; he was still stunned by the softness of her, and his hands shook as he touched her breasts tentatively.

"Syaoran, what is it?"

He fell back again, his face clouded in dismay. "I'm thinking about Fai-san."

Sakura blinked at him, and whatever it was she thought, she took it in stride. "…What about Fai-san?"

"I…I talked to a few people, guys…you know…about tonight. About _this. _I was hoping to get advice…and all I can think about is all the things they said."

"Oh." Green eyes blinked at him. Sakura broke into a patient smile and reached out, pulling his hand away from where he had flung it over his eyes. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

* * *

When Syaoran had finally managed to stammer out some formulation of what he wanted to know, Fai's eyes sparkled in delight.

"So you want to know what you should do the first time you and Sakura make love?"

The boy promptly decided he would rather crawl into a hole somewhere than have this conversation anymore, but Fai leapt up from the bench he was sitting on, too excited to be still. Kurogane had gone off to get food, leaving them by themselves.

"Oh, Sakura-chan…she's a lucky a woman!" Fai reached up and tugged at his pony-tail thoughtfully. "Go slow. Don't give in – no matter what the _other _person wants, it's _much _better to be a tease."

"A…a t-tease?"

"Yes, be a tease! You'll get the most enjoyment out of that! First, you take his – ah…hm. _Her. _Oh. Well then, let's see, how's this work…Sakura-chan is a girl, so…breasts!" The word exploded out of him; Syaoran glanced around the park, desperate to confirm that no one else was around. "Breasts are so _squishy! _A woman is a supple, gentle creature – unlike a man, who is all hard and muscley and _mean,_" he said. "You have to treat a woman gently."

"But…but _how_?"

"Oh, you know." Fai winked and gave him a half-hearted little punch to his shoulder. "Cuddle. Call her pet names – girls _love _pet names – and then kiss her really, really slowly and make her _beg _you to use your tongue to…ah, nevermind about that, I mean…just, um…squeeze her breasts. But, nicely – don't go gripping them, Syaoran-kun."

* * *

Sakura rolled onto her stomach, protecting her breasts. "Oh, that was…sweet of him," she managed.

"You should have heard what Kurogane-san said," he groaned. "It was even _less _helpful."

* * *

"_You _need to be in control!" Kurogane slammed his sake glass down onto the table, biting off the words in a half snarl. They'd been drinking for hours now, which was, as usual, the only way Syaoran could ever work up the courage to approach him about anything. Fai had finally passed out quietly, sinking to the floor where he lay unconscious, surrounded by a pile of empty sake bottles.

"Whatever that little cocktease tries to pull, you don't let him," he continued.

"_Her_," Syaoran said sharply. "And _don't _ever call Sakura –"

"Sakura?" Kurogane blinked suddenly, shaking himself out of his alcohol-induced rant. "I apologize. That was…the sake. Anyways, _you _need to be the dominant one. Girls like it when you take charge and throw them down onto the bed – or floor – or wherever, really, and then fuck them till they can't see straight."

"_Kurogane-san!_"

The ninja threw back another glass of sake. "And this is important: he won't care if you're tired –"

"_She_!"

" – right, _she, _so you need to make her cum so hard she'll fall asleep and leave you the hell alone!" He roared. For whatever reason, he gave a solid kick to the sleeping Fai, who only mumbled something about a dog, rolled over, and remained asleep.

"Okay." Syaoran was beginning to feel helpless. "But…_how _do I make her…um…how do I make her do that?" He finally managed.

"Sakura?"

"Y-yes….Sakura."

Kurogane blinked at him, his mind working. He looked down at Fai, back up at Syaoran, and remained puzzled, working something out in his mind.

"Girls have breasts," he said at length, more to himself, as if performing complicated arithmetic in an effort to arrive at some conclusion. "So, to make a _girl _come, you…do something with her breasts. Probably."

It took everything in him to say, "Fai said to…to squeeze them."

"Like he would fucking know." Kurogane tossed his glass away and grabbed up the bottle, drinking straight from it. "You want advice? Here's advice: whatever he tells you to squeeze, _don't fucking squeeze it._"

* * *

Sakura brought her arms up under her chest, now firmly shielding her breasts in case Syaoran decided to take up either of their advice.

"So that was horrible," he continued. "A little while later, we came to a new world, and we met Fuuma, Seishiro, Subaru, and Kamui again – they were all together there. You probably don't remember them too well, do you…?"

"I have the other me's memories," she explained. "So I do."

"I thought, _finally – _if Kurogane and Fai would be no help, they could offer some advice."

"Oh, _Syaoran,_" Sakura let her head fall down into the pillow, sensing a pattern. "Tell me you _didn't…_" How many people in how many universes had he asked sex advice from…?

He turned his head toward her, his expression sick. "I did."

* * *

If there was _anything_ Fuuma _didn't _know about sex, Syaoran wasn't sure. Fai preferred not to be around Seishiro and had decided he would be the one to go get them food. Kurogane had accompanied him, leaving Syaoran with some of the first people he had met after years of confinement. Their meeting had been short, but they held a firm place in his heart, and alone with Fuuma, he felt strangely comfortable. There was an easy quality about the man, and Syaoran had found himself talking about his eventual return to Clow and his wedding night jitters.

"So then you lift one leg, put it over your shoulder, and you get up on your knees," Fuuma was explaining, "And push in. This is great because you can hit spots that are hard to get to and really make him –"

"_Her_."

" – _her, _excuse me, say some marvelous things while caught in the throes of pleasure." Fuuma grinned.

Syaoran's initial question had been "Is there anything I can do to make it not hurt?" which had, unexplainably, set Fuuma off into a delightful tirade of the most fanciful sex positions he knew. Syaoran's virgin brain had shut off some eight chapters ago.

Seishiro had shown up (still not a day older), his face openly shocked to hear the words coming out of Fuuma's mouth, and dragged Syaoran away, admonishing his little brother for his lewd and lascivious extracurricular activities.

"Thank you." Syaoran sighed, blinking up into the sun. "I didn't think he was going to _stop._"

"What on earth did you ask him in the first place?"

Syaoran looked at him; this wasn't the man who had trained _him, _but it was like he had experienced it, all the same, and a familiar trust moved in him. "I asked him if there was a way to make it not hurt when we had sex."

Seishiro looked at him, blinking in confusion. "…Why on earth would you want to do _that_?"

Unsettled, Syaoran inched away. "….Nevermind…"

Kamui, likewise, had been absolutely no help.

"_Bite,_" he snarled. "She'll just _love _that."

"Girls like it when you bite them?"

"What? No." Kamui shook his head quickly. "Forget I said that."

"Kamui was thinking of someone else," Subaru had added. "Just, you know…try and be gentle with her."

"But _how_?" He was growing exasperated.

"Oh." Subaru grew thoughtful, then puzzled. "Um, Kamui –"

"_Don't _ask _me_," he hissed.

"Well…I don't know. But, you know, if she wants to have her space, you should respect her and not try to get her to do anything she doesn't want to do."

"Like what?"

A slow blush crept over Subaru's cheeks. "Um. Nothing in particular comes to mind."

* * *

"I think he was lying," Syaoran said. "But we left shortly after, so I didn't get a chance to ask anything else."

"That's probably for the best." She moved closer and kissed him again, searching his troubled eyes. "You didn't talk to anyone else, did you?"

Syaoran turned completely away from her, burying his face in his pillow. "Yes. But you're going to kill me."

She touched his back gently, sliding her fingers up his spine until they ran through the hair on the nape of his neck. "No, I won't, that's silly…you can tell me."

A mumbled reply came up from the pillows.

"…Who did you say?"

"…Touya…"

"_TOUYA!"_

* * *

It was now or never. They had landed in Clow again, and Syaoran knew of one last person to try. He'd traveled across the universe, visiting worlds and times he had never dreamed of before, turned back time itself…but climbing the steps up to Touya's solar was the scariest thing he had ever done.

He knocked, his blood turning to ice. Touya's voice called for him to enter, and when he did, the prince looked up, amazed that Syaoran had come to see him. Icy annoyance gleamed in his eyes. It didn't matter that Syaoran had saved Sakura's life: he was still the boy who was taking his little sister away from him.

"What do _you _want?" Touya leaned back on his lounge, crossing his arms in front of him. His dark eyes narrowed, disdainfully looking at him up and down.

"I'm marrying Sakura tomorrow."

"Please don't remind me." Touya scoffed at him. "I'm so excited I can't even contain myself. I might just _hit _you out of joy."

Syaoran steeled his resolve. "I want to talk to you about her."

Alarm flashed in those dark eyes. "Why? Is she alright?"

"Everything's fine. It's just…something…I need advice on." He glanced up to find Touya looking at him curiously. "I know…you and I never got on well, but you're older, so…I was hoping you could give me some advice."

A smug look of satisfaction settled across Touya's face. "Sure, brat." It didn't matter if Syaoran was an adult now, either – he was still just a little brat in the prince's eyes. "What is it you want to know?"

"How do I make love to a woman?"

Touya stared at him; the silence ticked on until at last he spoke, his voice dangerously low.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"N-no," he spluttered. "I…I want to please Sakura, and make her happy. I don't ever want to hurt her. I want to know how –"

Touya was up on his feet in an instant. "You lay one _hand _on my sister, you little brat –"

"I'm _marrying _her!"

"I don't care!" He threw a punch, furious; Syaoran ducked and swung to the side, Touya's robes flying out behind him as he spun around to aim another blow at the boy's head. "If I _ever _hear a complaint from her about how you treated her, I'll have you tied up and _flogged, _you miserable –"

"TOUYA!" Yukito's sharp voice cut through them. They froze mid-fight as the priest-in-training came running in. "That's enough!" He grabbed Syaoran's hand and dragged him away, slamming the door behind him.

"Thank you, Yukito-san." Syaoran panted. "I think he wanted to kill me."

"You _think_?" Yukito chuckled a little, gesturing for them to walk together. "What on earth did you say to him?"

Syaoran explained. Yukito burst out laughing as they emerged from the stairs, out into the open air of the palace walkways.

"Syaoran-kun…stop. Let me give you some advice."

Syaoran came to a halt, embarrassed. Yukito smiled kindly at him.

"It's hard to ask people for advice about this sort of thing, because everyone is different. Sakura was a beautiful girl, and now she's a beautiful woman – because of you, the boy, and now the man, who loved her. You two will make each other very happy, but learning how to do that comes with time, patience…practice," he laughed a little, smiling wider. "But it's not something anyone can tell you how to do. You'll just have to discover it for yourself, and that's the beauty of being in love and trusting someone in that way."

* * *

"I know he's right," Syaoran finished. "But it's so hard. I wish there was some sort of handbook for this…"

Sakura laughed and pulled him toward her. "Syaoran, it's _okay!_ We're beginners."

He looked at her miserably. "But I want to make you happy."

"_Being with you _makes me happy. It doesn't matter what we do. We can just hold each other like this, and I'm happy."

They lay in each other's arms, breathing in each other's scent, filling their bodies with the pleasant warmth of one another. Sakura giggled against his chest.

"What is it?"

"Well, it might have helped some if you had at least spoken to someone who wasn't…_you know_."

He pushed back so he could look into her eyes. "Wasn't what?"

Sakura blushed. "Well, you know. Someone who…liked girls."

Syaoran blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, Syaoran…" She gave him a playful kiss, but when he didn't return it and remained staring at her, confused, she openly stared back at him in shock. "You…you didn't realize…?"

"_What_ are you talking about?" He repeated, dumbfounded.

"Syaoran…all the men you asked for advice…don't sleep with women."

His expression slowly changed from puzzlement to realization, and at last, horror. "No," he tried, but Sakura burst out laughing and sat up.

"You really didn't know?"

"There's…there's no way." It had to be a joke – what were the chances? "But…Seishiro-san…"

"…Is in love with Subaru-kun. That's why he was chasing him through all those worlds."

"And Fuuma?"

"…Is with Kamui."

"_Touya?"_

"How did you not know about Touya?" Sakura's cheeks bunched up, laughing. "He's only ever loved Yukito since they were children!"

"Then Yukito, too?" His voice had grown weak, but now, the color drained away from his face. "…And you're telling me…Kurogane…_and Fai_?"

"Um." Sakura blushed. "Don't you remember all the sounds we'd hear whenever they shared a room?"

"I thought they were fighting," he squeaked.

"Well, they might have been fighting, but that wasn't primarily what they were doing…"

Syaoran looked ready to kill himself.

Sakura laughed and threw her arms around his neck, falling down on top of him. "Oh, come on, Syaoran – it's kind of funny! You managed to ask not one, or two…but _eight _gay guys for advice about sleeping with a woman!"

"It's not funny," he moaned. "I just wanted to make you happy, and now…they all probably think I'm an idiot."

"No, just Touya," she promised, kissing him. "But I'm glad you talked to Yukito last. He's right, you know."

"I know…"

"So what do you say? Do you think you can try and forget what they said…and just focus on us?"

He nodded. Sakura beamed at him and kissed him again, but this time he allowed her to tilt his head back, kissing him more deeply. Their lips parted, sweet and soft, their tongues tracing along each other's until their bodies ached from the lack of oxygen. Syaoran moved up; Sakura fell gently down onto the bed, tugging him over her. He looked down and found himself smiling back at her; Yukito was right: there was no advice for this. There was only the moment, and what happened in it.

He leaned down and kissed her neck, her cheeks, brushing her hair out of her face so he could kiss her forehead. He took his time, unrushed, watching the flush raise in her skin.

A trembling hand brushed against her breast; Sakura shivered as he leaned down, his tongue tracing along her body, moving up until he could kiss at her nipple, watching curiously as it hardened. Sakura caught him staring and laughed again, but he didn't feel strange or awkward about it – this was part of the joy, being openly amazed by your partner's body, allowing yourself to discover them inch by inch along the way…

He reached down and slid his hand between her thighs, touching her gently. Her eyes shut as he felt the hot wetness between her legs, the soft, petal-like edges of her sex, flush with desire. His blood rushed in his temples now, his own member hardening. Sakura opened one eye playfully; he managed a nervous laugh, then stopped as she reached down, grasping his arousal, her hands running up its length, smooth fingertips gliding over the head.

"Look…it's sort of wet, here." She rubbed her thumb over the head, moistening it with the pre-cum. Syaoran swallowed thickly and managed a nod.

"Um…you, too," he offered. He closed his eyes and pressed inside her with his fingers, his mind reeling with the pleasure of it. The heat was more intense than he had ever imagined, and the sound that Sakura made – a quiet gasp, like some marvelous secret had escaped her – was something no one could have prepared him for.

He withdrew and nudged her legs apart with his own, pressing down.

"…Sakura, can I…?"

"Only if you kiss me first." She smiled up at him, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him down closer. Their lips joined just as he pressed into her, feeling that wet heat slide down around him. Her body tensed, shuddering, then melted beneath him, her neck falling backwards as she gasped.

His hips worked on their own, his nerves alive with fire. His body was attuned to every sound that Sakura made, every slight change in her expression. A wince would bring him to a dead halt; a quiet, soft moan, followed by a half-murmured plea would make his vision go blurry with desire. Her hands had slipped from his neck to the small of his back, grasping onto him as he moved in her, and one slender leg drew itself up, sliding down the back of his thigh.

He cried out when he came, completely caught unawares as the feeling rushed upon him, crashing through him. He fell forward and held himself up by his arms, panting.

"Sakura…" He brushed more hair out of her face, smiling down at her. "Was it alright? It didn't hurt, did it…?"

"Only a little bit, right at first." She leaned up and kissed him again, pulling him down and off to the side until he was wrapped up in her arms. "But it won't ever again."

"Thank you for being so patient…"

"Thank you for not taking anyone's advice except Yukito's." They laughed, a sound that started small and grew until they were breathless from it, and fell asleep with smiles still on their lips, together and whole.

**Fin. **


End file.
